Maelstrom goes Wild
by PeezyNguyen23
Summary: Being head of the most successful Corporation in a very young age, Naruto Seung Uzumaki wants to live a normal life fighting in martial arts tournament and forging bonds. He got his wish when he got a invitation to Wild High, will Naruto adjust to a school full of girls. What happen when he reunite with his childhood friend, will he keep his promise to her? NarutoXQueen Jae Gu/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto and Girls of the Wild work they belong to their respective owner.**

Same Promise Different Meaning

Tsushima Island: Konoha Corporation

A young man sitting behind a desk typing on his laptop while reviewing leftover paperworks. The young man stood 179 cm tall with lean muscular build, his blonde spiky hair stood tall and wild, with his deep blue eyes that could stare straight into your soul, but the unique feature was the six whiskers marks on his cheeks. His name is Naruto Seung Uzumaki, an half Korean and Japanese descended and currently head of the Konoha Corporation.

Konoha Corporation are the wealthiest financial International corporation across Asia. The corporation are known for their best medical supplies, to the gas and energy that power all of South Korea and western half of Japan. From their best medicine to their latest hospital equipments and even their own medical school, to the heat and energy running in your home, Konoha Corporation are the ones providing it.

You may be wondering how is a teenager like Naruto became head of the Corporation? It all started when a young 10 years old Naruto was playing with his childhood friend "In Gyi Yoon"_ (Queen) _heir (_former_) to one of the wealthiest financial corporations in the world the "Y.K Corporation". On a normal day where Naruto and Gyi was playing with each other, news reaches to the 'Yoon' family that Naruto parents Minato Seung Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki died in a plane crash. Ever since that day Naruto life began to change quickly for young Naruto, he was strip from his normal childhood life for the sake of the company, he had sacrifice many things except for his love of martial arts.

"And….. done! Whoa I've finish finally!" Naruto joyfully cheers, after finally conquering his biggest enemies...paperworks, though it was only the Company reviews of their latest project. Standing up he started to stretch his stiff limbs until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He answer.

The door open showing two individuals walking in his office. One of them was a tall man in his fifties standing 191cm tall with long white spiky hair going down to his waist tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing both side of his face, wearing an all white suit. His name is Jiraiya Hyun-Ki head of the technology and intelligence department from the Korean branch. He is known for information gathering and advance technology developments, but around the world he's the famous Super pervert that author the Icha icha series. Also Naruto godfather and adviser. The second person walks in looks to be in her early thirties, but don't let that fool you because with her new found discovery of skin care treatment, her once wrinkles face was replace by a smooth gently skin, cause her to look 20 years younger than her actual age, her name is Tsunade Senju head of the Medical department from the Japanese branch. She is known as the Legendary sucker, always gambling and losing bets. Rumor has it that if she was to manage the company finance, the whole company will be bankrupt with paying debts. Of course Naruto was the one who started the rumor but no one should know about that since she can punch you through the wall. She's also Naruto other adviser and godmother. She is currently wearing a green long sleeve turtle neck with a black skirt going down to her lower thighs with a white lab coat over her attire with her high heels.

Seeing his godparents he immediately greet them like any other young polite young kids these days would.

"Yo, baa-chan and ero-sennin." He lazily wave at them while continuing stretching.

...

But Naruto isn't like most kids these days.

Gaining a tic mark on her forehead Tsunade rush at Naruto with a impressive speed for someone in high heels throwing a punch at Naruto who lazily dodge the incoming blow that shattered the wall behind him.

"Haha I'm not your punching bag anymore Haha-ACK.." His boosting was halted when he felt his cheek being pull on... hard. Looking up with teary eyes he saw Tsunade pinching his cheek with a sweetest smile on her face that means pain, lots and lots of pain. _"I'wm sorwwy baa-chwan….l-lest g-go of m-my chwwek….."_He whimpers, waving his arm around comically.

While Jiraiya stood there laughing his ass off "Hahahahaha she got you good gaki… hahaha-AH!" He was cut off when he found himself through another broken wall courtesy of Tsunade.

"Now if you two would stop joking around for a while Jiraiya and I got something to say, right pervert?" Tsunade turn around looking at Jiraiya, who look unharmed while dusting himself clean.

"_How does Ero-sennin do that? Is that some kind of pervert forbidden technique?" _Naruto sweat drop, witnessing the scene in front of him.

Tidying up his suit, Jiraiya made his way over to the two blondes. "Yeah, as your advisers you did an excellent job on running the business so far that you place the company in second place in the world for finances. Both Tsunade and I are very proud and that your parents would've been proud as well." Smiling proudly at his godson.

Naruto sat on his desk, couldn't help but blush and feel joy knowing that both his godparents and parents are proud of him on running the business.

Smiling at her godson Tsunade decide to speak up, "We are every proud but as your godparents we are very concern on the amount of work you put in the company and the least amount of time you have for yourself." Tsunade sigh, Naruto has been working non-stop ever since he's been taught how to manage the company.

Frowning at her words Naruto couldn't deny her statement, true he has been working a lot for the last 7 years making the company to what it is today. "I know but I still have my martial arts! I still have time for those." He reply, it's true all around his office Naruto has trophies and medals from tournaments from various different martial art, from boxing, karate, kung fu, kick boxing, Taekwondo, and mix martial arts from different countries to say at least.

"True, but we see fit that you should hang around people in your age groups, and both of us knows that you wanted a normal life, so we enroll you into high-school." Jiraiya pause, showing him the invitation note from Wild High President 'Charles Wilds'. "He's a good friend of mine and he suddenly made Wild High an co-ed school with you and another male student who will be attending a three years scholarship but in your case two years since you'll be put in the second year class….. hehehehe going to to an all girl school and your be one of the only boys *giggle* all the things you could be doing in the bathroom *sniff* those bouncy boobies…." Before he could finish his sentence he sail through the wall from an massive nosebleed.

"OI, stop destroying my wall! I already got compliments from the construction department" Taking a deep breathe he look at his godmother. " I would love to go but what about the company?" He asked.

Smiling, Tsunade reply "don't worry we already finish our latest project and all the branch department is well taken care of, we won't need you for anything else. But if we do though we will give you a call. But you still have to attend business meeting from time to time to different countries. Beside that everything is taken care of." Looking at Naruto she could see him struggling to decide, smirking to herself she knows what to seal the deal. "Also if I remember correctly In Gyi Yoon attending that school also? Wouldn't you want to meet her all these years?"

Instantly Naruto perks up after hearing Gyi name being address. Truth be told even though Naruto haven't contact Gyi for a long time doesn't mean he don't keep tabs on her, he would alway watch her matches on t.v. He would root for her and was very impressive on her skill in martial art. He couldn't help but smile knowing how far she has gotten in martial art since they were little.

Picking up one of the picture fame on his desk he examined it over and couldn't help but smile softly at the picture of a young Naruto and Gyi hugging each other with smiles on their faces. "Of course I want to meet her again she's my best friend and always will be…. _I still remember our last day together when we made that promise."_

_Flashback 7 years ago…_

_A young teary eyes Naruto was seen in front of a black limo with a crying In Gyi Yoon hugging him tightly with all her strength she could muster. "I don't want you to leave Naru…. *sob* don't leave me Naru…" She continues to cry in his chest._

"_Yoon, Gyi In! Let go of Naruto he must go back, he has an important duties he has to take and you can't keep him here.!" Gyi mother scold her, causing Gyi to hug Naruto tightly._

"_But...but I don't want him to leave… c-can i go with him?" She shakily ask her parents._

_Her mother was about to reply but Naruto was first to do so. "It's ok Gyi we will see each other again! I don't know how long until then, but when I'm done I promise I would come back to you!" Naruto gave her his best smile he could muster._

_Gyi was shock at his words, that she can't help but blush and finally starting to calm down. Pulling away from her fellow blond she looks at him straight in his eyes with her red puff up cheeks. Blue met Lilac as everyone around them observe the two blonds._

"F_ine, I'll wait for you until you return Naru, then we're be together forever!" Gyi reply with a massive blush on her face shocking everyone and causing some men cry manly tears especially Mister Park._

_It was Naruto who blush this time from her declaration but was overwhelmed with happiness, he pull off his green crystal necklace and put it around Gyi shocking her and pulling out his pinky. "Then lets make a promise together; can you hold on to my necklace until i get back? With this we will see each other again, that's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto gave Gyi his biggest smile ever making her blush but smile in return and locking her pinky with his._

_"Uhuh that's a promise!"_

_Flashback end_

"_Gyi I'm keeping my promise too, I hope you're waiting for me." _Naruto thought but was soon pull out of it when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking back at his godparents he could see Jiraiya who recover from his blood lost and Tsunade staring at him with an amusing smirk. Blushing a little Naruto cough in his hand and clearing his throat. "Uh…. yeah I would like to take a break for a while and it would be a good chance to make new friends... and to see In Gyi Yoon again." Naruto whisper that last part to himself but curse himself when he saw his godparents smirk grew wider.

"Hohoho gaki got a little crush on someone hehehe." Jiraiya tease making Naruto face bright red.

"W-w-what are you talking about, I'm just glad I can meet her again… never mind that when do I Leave?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"You're leaving tonight, schools start tomorrow so you better hurry home and pack your things." Tsunade answer making Naruto groan

"Ugh fine….. where would I be staying when I get there?"

"Don't worry our company hotel is near your school you could live in one of the private room so you're all set. We also be sending your secretory Shizune to watch over you, making sure you stay out of trouble.

"Huh… fine guess that's it for today. can you guys tell everyone where I'm going, and if they needed me tell them to email me, I'll do it from the hotel." With that Naruto left his office eagerly.

"_I can't wait to see you again Gyi!"_

"And someone please call the construction department to fix the holes in my wall

X

**In Gyi Yoon (Queen)**

Yoon In Gyi also known as Queen is currently preparing for her kickboxing match against Hye Shin Kim, the current champion of kick boxing for the past two years.

Queen is a young woman who has long, blonde hair and lilac eyes. She has a slender figure that match her body type in terms of battling speed. She currently wearing her combat gear that consider of a black sport bra and black yoga pants going down to her ankle, finishing off her attire is a green crystal necklace hanging around her neck with her long blonde hair tie in a high ponytail.

**WHAM!**

Delivering a roundhouse kick at the punching bag Queen resume her assault with various punches and kicks.

Stopping for a moment to catch her breathe, Queen looks herself over the mirror. To her she consider herself pretty, but to every bodies else they think she's a goddess that came from heavens itself. All guys wanted her for her family money or just her beauty. That's how her belief of men being cruel and disgusting began. Looking herself over in the mirror she could see her body covering in sweats, she then gaze at the crystal around her neck. Every time she gaze at the crystal she starting to have mix emotion; happiness,warmth, sad and anger.

Every time her eyes gaze on the necklace she would always get mad at him, him for not visiting, him for not keeping contact, and him for leaving her. But she also feel sadden, memories would start to returning to her, memories of them having fun, laughing, dancing, hugging and sleeping together when they both were younger

Clutching the crystal tightly she would alway feel warm from the crystal itself, the same warmth she was all too familiar with… was his warm embrace. The warmth of his hugs that she misses so much.

Happiness is the strongest emotion she feels when looking at the crystal. The feeling overwhelm the others just by a simple glance. Queen let a small smile escape her lips with a light blush, remember their last day together and the promise they made together.

_Flashback 7 years ago_

_A young teary eyes Naruto was seen in front of a black limo with a crying In Gyi Yoon hugging him tightly with all her strength she could muster. "I don't want you to leave Naru…. *sob* don't leave me Naru…" She continues to cry in his chest._

"_Yoon, Gyi In! Let go of Naruto he must go back, he has an important duties he has to take and you can't keep him here.!" Gyi mother scold her, causing Gyi to hug Naruto tightly._

"_But...but I don't want him to leave… c-can i go with him?" She shakily ask her parents._

_Her mother was about to reply but Naruto was first to do so. "It's ok Gyi we will see each other again! I don't know how long until then, but when I'm done I promise I would come back to you!" Naruto gave her his best smile he could muster._

_Gyi was shock at his words, that she can't help but blush and finally starting to calm down. Pulling away from her fellow blond she looks at him straight in his eyes with her red puff up cheeks. Blue met Lilac as everyone around them observe the two blonds._

"_F-fine, I'll wait for you until you return Naru, when you come back let's get married so w-we can be to-together forever!" Gyi reply with a massive blush on her face shocking everyone and causing some men to cry manly tears especially Mister Park._

_It was Naruto who blush this time from her declaration but was overwhelmed with happiness, he pull off his green crystal necklace and put it around Gyi shocking her and pulling out his pinky. "Then lets make a promise together; can you hold on to my necklace until i get back? With this we will see each other again, that's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto gave Gyi his biggest smile ever making her blush but smile in return and locking her pinky with his._

_"Uhuh that's a promise!"_

_Flashback end_

Her face became bright red as she began to recall that day and her promise to him. Despite what she think of men in generally, Naruto is one out few men that she care for beside her family and Mister Parker. After all he was her first lov- crush she meant crush not love.

"_Naru…I hope you return soon." _She sadly thought before she could go down memory lane the locker room door open and Mister Park walks inside.

"Miss your match is about to start please head to the ring." Nodding to her bodyguard and second father figure she made her way towards him. "And please let me take care of the necklace while you're fighting, after all it was given to you from young Naruto after all." Mister Park smile when he caught Queen starting to blush.

"Shut up… I know…." She mumble and gave Mister Park the necklace. Taking a deep breathe her usually emotionless face appears to the public as she made her way towards the ring.

_"Wish me luck_ _Naru..."_

With that the undefeated Queen made her appearance.


	2. Chapter 2 Ramen and Reunion?

Ramen and Reunion?

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR NON-RAMEN LOVERS OUT THERE! CAN'T STAND RAMEN THEN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR YOU!**

_"Wait, hahaha! Come back here Miso! Hahaha! Let me taste you~!" Here you'll find Naruto Uzumaki chasing a large bowl of Miso Ramen laughing as sparkles surrounding the two._

"Naru -kun wake up..."

_"Hahaha! I caught you, hahaha!" A laughing Naruto hugged the massive bowl of ramen spinning it around and laughing..._

"….Naru-kun...wake up..." The person said forcefully.

_"Miso...these past hours I finally realized my feeling for you. I-I know its sudden and all but..." Naruto got down in one knee and pulled out a ring "Will you marry me?"_

_Miso look at the ring and then at Naruto, before turning around and ran away while sobbing..._

_"WAIT! Come back MIIIISSSSSSOOOO!" Naruto shouted out before everything faded white._

"MIIIISSSSSSOOOO!" Naruto bolted up from his bed only to get splashed of cold water to his face. "AHHHH COLD!"

"Ah, you're finally awake Naru-kun." A woman said causing Naruto look up to see a young women in her mid twenties standing at the side of his bed with a empty cup.

The young woman is average height with fair skin with a slender body build. She has straight shoulder length black hair with bangs covering her ears and frame her face, with her black eyes. She is currently wearing a female businesses suit consider of a white button up shirt hugging her body, with her black heels.

Ruffling his hair trying to get rid of leftover water, Naruto looks up at Shizune and blink once... twice before falling back down on his bed snoring.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

A tic mark appear on her forehead while gazing upon her boss/surrogate little brother sleeping form while mumbling something about ramen and marriage.

…

Only Naruto

Sighing to herself Shizune lean down near Naruto ear and whisper something to him before leaning back. Not a second later Naruto bolt up under his sheet and stare at her in disbelief.

"Y-you wouldn't! You can't do that, its evil, you can't banned me from eating the food of the gods! _IT'S_ unholy!" He cried pointing a accused finger at Shizune who has a sweet smile on her face.

That smile shouldn't be that sweet, that's a smile of the devil

"Ma, ma you have to get up for your first day of school, now rise and shine!" Ignoring his cried of protest she started to tidy up his room.

Giving up Naruto began heading towards the shower. He can't help but think today's going to be a hectic day waiting for him.

X

"Nee-chan is so mean...*slurp*...nee-chan is evil...*sob*... " Naruto is walking down the sidewalk with tears rolling down his eyes while eating instant noodles. "How could she *hic* how could she find all my secret ramen stash... even my ulta top secret ramen stash, now I only have four with me."

Let it been known when Naruto got out of the shower he found all of his ramen gone, from the cabinets, under the bed, in his closet, behind his desk, under the couch cushion, and inside the wall...

Boy got ramen issues...

The worst part is that she even ERASE ramen from the hotel menu! That's horrible.

Either way Naruto was lucky enough that Shizune didn't check his backpack, where he keep his emergency ramen. But the real problem is how to make them last.

"Hmm...if I remember correctly this is a shortcut to Wild's High." Looking down the alley street Naruto just shrugged and starting walking down the alley street while eating his ramen. "What should I say when I meet Gyi? _"how about 'hey Gyi long time no see!" _No, no that won't cut it, but speaking of Gyi does she even recognize me... aww damn." Naruto suddenly got depressed at the chance of Queen not recognizing him. He was soon brought out of depression when Naruto saw someone walking in front of him.

This person was a male that's stood 179cm tall, same height as him he guess with short brown with mixed of pink hair, with a messy fringe that is longer in the middle but shorter in the sides and a cowlick on top of his head. He has large gray eyes and fair skin.

Naruto notice that he also wearing the male uniform of Wild's High, that consisted of a dark purple blazer with pink outline over a white button up shirt with a pink and white stripe tie, finishing his attire is a matching dark purple pants with a black sneaker.

_Hmm... so he's the other male student that will be attending Wild's High too huh? Guess I'll be making my first friend!" _Picking up the pace Naruto manage to reach the other male quickly.

"Yo!" Naruto patted the boys back, causing the boy to jump and grab his chest tightly. Looking concern for the boy Naruto ask, "You okay there bro?"

Taking a deep breath the guy turn around giving Naruto a nervous smile. "Y-yeah I'm fine you just scared me that's all." The boy answer and notice Naruto wearing the same uniform. "Are you by any chance going to Wild's High?"

Giving him nice guy pose making his teeth sparkle Naruto joyfully introduce himself. "Yep! I'll be attending second year classes, name Uzumaki Seung Naruto nice to meet you!"

Giving a small bow the boy replied, "N-nice to meet you too, Naruto-sunbae, I'm Song Jae Gu, I'll be attending first year classes."

Smiling at the younger boy Naruto watch starting to beep, looking down he saw he has at least 15 minutes left until school start. "Ah we got 15 minutes left how about we get to know each other while we get to school?" Naruto smile brightly.

"Um sure..." Jae Gu mutter, no one was ever nice to him before. He was always bullied at school and he doesn't social with anyone and he always has work and taking care of his little siblings. But right now a stranger came out of nowhere and introduce himself all suddenly with a cup of ramen in his hand and starting being nice.

Sucspion... Jae Gu doesn't trust the guy, he couldn't trust anyone especially _women. _Beng caution of his _sunbae _but still following him, as both of them heading to school together they began to get to know each other.

"Hmm... let's talk about our likes...dislikes...dreams...and hobbies. You go first.

Nodding his head Jae Gu began to speak, "my likes are my siblings... and that's pretty much it... my dislikes are bullies and _women." _Naruto notice that Jae Gu said women with venom in his voice but chose to ignore it. "My dreams is to see my siblings have a good life and make their lives easier... and I-I guess I have no hobbies." Jae Gu finish.

Naruto frown at Jae Gu words, like he doesn't like anything beside his siblings and his dislike are bullies and women? Maybe he always gotten bully by women he guess? And his dream are only towards his siblings, so what about his dreams? Does he even have one for his own? Shaking his head Naruto will find the answer behind his new friend words but that will be later date.

Putting on a smile Naruto began his introduction. "My likes are ramen, training, ramen, my precious people, ramen, martial arts, ramen, gardening, and ramen." Jae Gu sweatdrop, hearing how many time Naruto keep repeating ramen. "My dislike are, bullies, ramen hater, 3 minutes wait for my ramen, rapist, and douche-bags. My hobbies are, eating ramen, training in martial arts, and gardening. And my dreams... hmm I guess it's to make a lot of friends, making my company number one in the world, and then have a family of my own." Naruto finish with a soft smile.

Jae Gu stare at Naruto in awe, his sunbae seem so passionate, his dreams is reasonable but yet touching in the same time. But then it struck Jae Gu, Naruto said his own company... so that make him rich or something? Why would a rich person talking to a poor person like him? The two of them are from different world, ones rich and the other poor.

"Um Sunbae?" Jae Gu spoke catching Naruto attention. "You said your own company does this mean your rich?" He ask causing Naruto to blink several times, before going into a thinking pose. Several minutes later...

"Yep! I guess like I'm rich!" Causing Jae Gu to trip but manage to pick himself up, Titling his head to the side, Naruto has a confusion look on his face "Why does it matter if I'm rich?"

Looking at Naruto like he's crazy Jae Gu said, "Then why are you talking to me? I'm poor and your rich we are two different people from two different society... and yet why are you friendly to someone like m-ACKK" Jae Gu stopped his rant when he receive a whack on the head from Naruto who look upset.

"It doesn't matter if I'm rich and your poor. It also doesn't matter if we're from two different society a friend is always a friend. Look Jae Gu, the things you said its sound like your have a really hard life right?" Getting a nod from the said boy Naruto continue. " I may not understand your pain and your suffering. But it doesn't mean that I think of you anyless. Like a said a friend is a friend, even though we just met I hope you can count on me when you need me, cause I'll be counting on you too."

Jae Gu stare at Naruto in a whole new light, all these time he thought people from higher status are just selfish greedy people who cares nothing for the people underneath them but here a boy no man who doesn't look down on poor people and even offering his compassion also...such...such...an amazing guy Naruto is.

Walking out of the alley street Naruto joyfully puff out his chest. "Hahaha if you need me to beat some bullies I wouldn't mine! After all I'm the strong-AHHHH"

X

**Few minutes early with Queen and Moon**

A black limo pull up along the sidewalk before it came into a halt. Soon the doors open as two individual got out of the car. One of the people was a man in his early 40's wearing a black suit with a white button shirt underneath. As the other was none other than Queen, who was in the standard girl uniform that consist of a dark purple blazer with pink outline that's unbutton showing her white button up shirt with her pink and white tie with the green crystal necklace hanging on top of it. Finishing her attire she wore a pink and white skirt that only cover her upper thighs, along with a black high boot.

"I could drive you all the way to school miss." Mr Parker suggested as Queen who wasn't paying any attention as she was listening to her music.

"It's fine, just come pick me up after school." She replied. Suddenly she heard a noise out in the distance...

"ORYARAYAYAYA~" could be heard in the distance as a girl on the bicycle stop in front of Queen with a loud shriek.

The girl on the bicycle has pink hair that was kept in a loose, messy bun at the top of her head, with her pink eyes matching her hair. She has a toned and muscular body. Her clothing are a red tracksuit with twin yellow stripes up to her legs and by the zip of the jacket. Her name is Young, Lee Moon, an S-Class fighter and second year student at Wild's High, she is also president of Boxing Club and currently best friend of Queen.

Taking a deep breath as her face covered in sweat she began shouting "How about it! I almost arrive at the same time, right?! Right?!"

"The car already left. What do you mean, almost?" Queen reply with monotone voice, to anyone else her voice sound harsh and cold but to Moon Lee it just a cover up.

"Haa~ was a 13km race with a car a little bit of a stretch..?" Moon Lee defend herself before she continued her explanation " I thought I could succeed before being a second year...tsk! Just you watch! I'll definitely beat you in a year or less!"

"Your fat thighs will pop before that." Queen said as she began to walk to school while ignoring the '_hey' _from Moon Lee who cheeks are puff up.

"But anyway, weren't you playing around too much on the fight yesterday? You were torturing her in round 3 with false hope!" Moon began speaking now riding behind Queen who was ignoring her fangirls. "Or was the fight really hard? Huh? huh? What would your _'crush' _say if your gotten soft huh?" Her answer was a death glare.

"I haven't gotten soft and '_he' _isn't my '_crush' _he was my childhood best friend."Queen snapback coldly before turning her head away with a light blush on her face.

"Aha, whatever but if I was your opponent, and you gave me an opening like that... I'LL TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY AND COUNTER LIKE..." She never got to finish her sentence when her bike bump into someone causing the body to collide with Queen.

"AHHHHHH MY RAMEN! BY THE GODS AND EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY MY RAMEN JUST SPILL ON THE GROUND!" Naruto shouted out falling to his knees and starting to cry anime tears.

_"Gah..this going to get ugly..." _Moon Lee thought as she notice Queen twitching form while ramen broth soaking her clothes.

"Sunbae are you okay!" Jae Gu ask in concern as he saw Naruto on his knees crying over his spill cup of ramen...

"N-no I'm not! That was the last cup of ramen, that was supposed to be my breakfast an-and now its spill ramen WAHHHH..." Naruto cry out once again unaware the angry Queen.

"Stocking 130...shoes 150...replace them..." Queen mutter out restraining herself from knocking out the blonde kid below her.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Queen gaining tic marks all over her forehead now as Naruto was ignoring her for the spill ramen.

Giving one last try Queen repeated herself "Stocking 130...shoes 150.. replace them..." She said forceful causing Naruto to stop sobbing and began to stand up.

"Jae Gu c-can you give pay her for me... I'll pay you back after school..." Naruto mutter as he began to drag himself to school.

Giving a small nod Jae Gu handed Queen 280 wons _(suppose to be 2,800,000 wons) _before picking up his pace leaving one laughing Moon Lee and a speechless Queen.

X

**Jae Gu **

_"I thought the name of the school was strange but I shrugged it off because I thought there were more sports groups... But why... is it like this? Why?! Why?!" _Jae Gu thought, sweats starting to roll down his head.

"It's a beautiful day, first years! Gentlemen, think yourselves as lucky!" A female looking male with muscular body proclaim or was it a male that look like a female gorilla...? Who knows, "You'll see the special treatment this school has to offer you this year has changed to a mixed-sex school!"

"_Then why do I feel like I'm the only guy!...Oh right Naruto-sunbae must have a hard time too..."_ Jae Gu thought..

X

**Naruto**

_"Oh~ they all so friendly... I'm going to make lots of friends here! Then why is everyone face so red! Don't tell me...they all have a fevers..."_ These were the thought of Uzumaki Seung Naruto as he was looking around the room giving every girl a bright smile causing them their face to brighten up, while Naruto being dense as he is, was unaware of the hungry look he was receiving. _"Yep, I'm going to make lots of friends here."_

__X_

"Director the student Uzumaki Seung Naruto and Song Jae Gu has came to school today." The principal of Wild's High said looking at the man watering plants in front of him.

Charles Wilds' a muscular middle aged man, of great height with shoulder length blonde hair with his thick blonde eyebrows with his bright blue eyes. He has a beard that is trimmed while his outfit consists of a white collared shirt, a navy blue tie, a navy blue sleeveless jacket, matching pants and a pair of black shiny boots.

"That's good." Charles replied

"Did we really have to make this school co-ed? Our school was progressing along just fine, but why did you suddenly decide to accept male students...?"

"Principal, I already made my decision has I not? Ho Ho." Charles chuckle

"It's embarrassing to call ourselves a co-ed when we only have two male students joining."

"Principal...our students, aren't they amazing? They're extraordinary. Their academic and fighting abilities are the best in the world.." Charles began explaining walking around the room. "But, we had forgotten. We teachers, who teach the school's founding ideology of the 'tough and perfect woman'… we have missed communicating an important part of that ideology to our students."

He soon began explaining last year school trip where six students of Wild High defeated twenty three members of Gyung Ju Hee Na Ri gang. With another incident where three men tried to rob a bank with a graduate from Wild High working as a client that was a three years karate champion Gak Sung.

"Our young daughters, on the verge of their teenage years, should be living like these flowers, fresh and innocently...yet why are they being raised like a special ops! Charles gritted his teeth, tears falling down from his eyes. "We have responsibility to give our Wild's High daughter their maiden-like side as well!"

"D..Director.. This foolish principal Lee Pal Bong was wrong!" The principal began to cry too! "Ah~ Ah~ I have finally opened my eyes to your deep philosophy behind your decision!" Falling down to his knees "H-how could I be so blind! *sob-sob* please forgive me Director!"

"It's fine principal! We still have time. Please get up, our 412 daughters of Wild's high await us." Charles said picking up the principal before sparkles appear over his face. "Now deliver the Wild News!"

X

**"Wild's News-**

**Our proud Wild's students, this is Wild's News! As you all know by now, our school has become co-ed for the education of your emotions.**

**We were worried about the transition but we had two male students applying to the school. Students! Wouldn't this be a great opportunity to increase your 'maiden-like' personality? The experience would account for a large amount of the school's graduation honors.**

**For example, **

**Though a good experience with Wild's and the two only males students Uzumaki Seung Naruto and Song Jae Gu, **

**I realized my normal, but hidden emotional side... or something similar to that! **

**Students of Wild's High... I wish you happy hunt-MHM I mean best of luck.**

_X

"Hey, hey, hey Queen! Isn't that the guy you've been talking about?! Huh?! Huh?!" Moon Lee got close up on Queen shock face. "Speaking of him... didn't we meet the boys this morning huh?! That must be him that guy got blonde hair too!"

Queen didn't answer or nor look up from her phone as she stare at Naruto name. _"...He's here?...Then why didn't he come find me? Does he even remember me?" _These was the question that's going through Queens head as she stood silent for so long.

"…..Moon... go find this Naruto guy..." Queen emotionless said as her bangs covering her eyes with no room for any protest.

"….Uh... yeah sure be right back...hahaha...scary." Moon mutter the last part to herself as she walk out of the classroom, leaving Queen to herself.

X

**Naruto **

"Ok Naruto, calm down and clear your mind...all of your training is going to pay off today...take a deep breath, savior the heavenly smell and that will give you strength! I will not fall today!" Naruto yell out as he was running away from the hordes of girls chasing after him with their eyes glow bright red and drools dripping from their mouth with a freshly made instant ramen in his hand.

Earlier Naruto was seen leaning against a tree eating his ramen when he felt a shiver running down his back. Taking a glance of his surrounding he notice he was trapped in the middle by a group of _'hungry' _girls. Naruto being Naruto, thought the girls was after his last cup of ramen so when the girls started to chase after him he jump over a group of girls before he ran away.

"Ugh... why can't I eat my ramen in peace..." Naruto mutter as he sneak a glance behind him, seeing he was still being chased, he looks at their eyes and could tell their hungry for something. Trying to figure out why they chasing him while looking hungry... he finally came into conclusion. "They...after my RAMEN!"

This stupid fool...

"Tch...now I understand, I can't blame them, after all ramen is the food of the gods! But that doesn't mean I'm going to share!" Naruto shouted as he began to run faster leaving the girls behind.

"No! Come back Naruto!"

"We only want to play!"

"Let me have your babies!"

…...

"Girl your hardcore."

"Thanks!"

**X**

**5 minutes later **

Naruto was walking around the second year floor after his successful escape from the girls. Currently Naruto was searching for his childhood friend Queen in every classroom.

"Ugh... as Shika would say this is too troublesome..." Naruto groan as he was about to open another door before he heard a loud slap and some talking. Before he knew it the door slide open and someone walked out as their eyes met.

Naruto was shock when he stared at the familiar lilac eyes, when said eyes stare right back. He saw Queen expression as it went from anger, to shock and then back to anger. Before Naruto could let a single word out of his mouth he heard a loud smack and his left cheek got a big hand print on it. He saw Queen turn around and walks away without giving him a second glance back.

_"Gyi..." _Naruto thought as he was left alone in the hallway.

"OH... you got smack too..." Moon Lee poked her head out of the door as Jae Gu walk out with a handprint on his face too. Silence fill the air as the three of them stood still. Wanting to break the awkward silence Naruto spoke up first.

"Gyi smack hard..." As the other two gave a nod in agreement.

**Yo everyone this is the second chapter of 'Maelstrom goes Wild' as ou can see this chapter is really heavy base on ramen. **

**The reason behind this was I've been eaten ramen for the past four days... as I was to lazy to even cook anything so yeah...hehehe...**

**But anyway I hope you guys like this chapter as you can see Queen and Naruto met each other twice! Both meeting went terribly wrong. For Queen smacking Naruto, she was mad from Jae Gu calling her a monster and she found out that Naruto was the guy who spill the ramen on her that morning. So Naruto got smack because he was at the wrong place in the wrong time.**

**Also like my other story where I ask you guys the reader to give me ideas for the future chapters. It would be helpful that you guys would give me some ideas and I'll probably put it in the story :) just comment some ideas or pm me. **

**Anyway I'm going to update Gemory Flaming Devil next so stay tone!**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Bromance and Drama

**AN: "Happy Thanksgiving" Here's another chapter of "Maelstrom goes Wild" Sorry for the late update.**

**Bromance and Drama**

"So let me get this straight..." Naruto said rubbing his temple. Since it's only the entrance ceremony today the students are eligible to leave school early. Currently Naruto and Jae Gu are walking to Jae Gu job with bruises on their cheeks. "Gyi call you to come see her since she felt insulted since you gave her 280 wons and not 2,800,000. Then she insult you and you resort back by calling her a monster. But she flip her switch and slap you. Then she gave you a check worth one million wons for medical treatment. Am I right?" Naruto finish, Jae Gu gave him a nod telling him he was correct.

Sighing to himself Naruto rub the side of his head. "I suppose it was my fault to begin with, as I was the one that got you in this situation to begin with. Sorry Jae Gu for dragging you into this."

"...It's fine Sunbae...I-I just don't want to be surround by women or drama in my highschool life... especially the women..." Jae Gu mutter the last part, having a far away look.

Glancing toward his fellow male schoolmate Naruto couldn't help but frown from Jae Gu statement. He understand the drama part since no one likes to be in the center of any drama. But the last part got Naruto thinking, he said especially women, now Naruto isn't a pervert but he don't mind attending a highschool full of girls. No man would deny that, well maybe if that person was homosexual or something but Naruto can tell Jae Gu isnt homosexual.

"Jae Gu do you have problems with women?" Naruto asks snapping Jae Gu from his thought. He could see the young man eyes turn emotionless by mentioning about women.

"….Monsters" Jae Gu whisper lowly that Naruto barely heard him. "….All women are monsters." He whisper a little louder which Naruto is able to hear. "Sorry...the topic is personal to me, I don't want to talk about it. Please respect my decision and...maybe I'll tell you later." Jae Gu finish as the two of them find themselves in front of **"MYUNG SHIN HAND CAR-WASH" **

Naruto stare at Jae Gu for a moment before giving Jae Gu a friendly smile, patting Jae Gu on the shoulder. "Its fine Jae Gu I respect your decision!" Jae Gu sigh in relieve, giving Naruto a grateful smile. "But... like our conversation this morning you must have a hard past that cause you to have a hatred for women. And since you said your in a financial problem while working in this car wash to support your two siblings. Look Jae Gu this world is isn't easy to live in, and you know it, this is reality after all. That's why it's hard for one person to shoulder all that heavy burden on their shoulder, because sooner or later that shoulder will get tired and give out along the way. That's why you have to let people in your life to help carry that burden with you. No one is perfect we all have our flaw, but if people comes together we will cover each other flaw and sooner or later we as a whole will become perfect." Naruto said sagely. "All I'm trying to say is if you need help, don't hesitate you call for me for help we're friends after all, right?"

Jae Gu just stare at Naruto in awe again. The things coming from his Sunbae mouth always make him think and realize things that he never realize before. Maybe, just maybe Jae Gu will have someone he can trust and help him.

"...Yeah, we're friends Sunbae." Jae Gu smile, with Naruto grinning back at him.

"Ah, Jae Gu you're early today!" A yell broke out, looking at the direction of the voice they both saw the owner looking at them.

"Ah, yes it was only the entrance ceremony today, I'll get change right away." Jae Gu reply. Turning to Naruto Jae Gu bow his head. "Thank you Sunbae for the advise, you're the first person to ever give me one and is always trying to look out for me despite meeting today. Someday I will repay your kindness." Jae Gu finish, causing Naruto to laugh at him. Getting a surprise look from Jae Gu.

"You don't need to repay me with anything. We're friends, it's only natural for friends to look after each other." Naruto said giving Jae Gu a envelope. "Here I owe you 280 wons this morning."

"It's okay Sunbae I got my money back so-"

"Just take it Jae Gu, if you want to repay me for my kindness then take the money without question, okay?" Jae Gu just nod his head and taking the envelope. Naruto just smile and began to walk away. "Well, I have to get home or nee-chan will find my vault of ramen safe. Hm, maybe I should start calling her Noo-na since we're in Korea... nah. Well I see you tomorrow Jae Gu!" Naruto wave goodbye over his shoulder.

"Bye Sunbae!" Jae Gu wave back staring at Naruto retreating back. _'Thank you Sunbae, really thank you. Your words truly reach me.' _

JaeGu began making his way inside to get change. _'Just living is a war and I don't have time to worry about silly things in school. If I quit I can raise my siblings better.'_

_'But if I don't go there and get a better job, then it will be hard to earn for schooling expenses, so...'_

_'I have to grit my teeth and go, but it won't be all that bad and 'thanks to you Sunbae your words motivated me to continue forward and with you as my friend I feel like I'll be able to make it through highschool.' _

JaeGu thought as he finish changing to his work outfit. Noticing the envelope Naruto gave him he picks it up and open it. His eyes bulge out at the amount of money was In the envelope. Inside theres _2,800,000 _wons.

"Sunbae this is way too much!"

**InGyi and Moon Lee**

The Sun has long been disappear as the night sky has been replaced by a bright crescent moon. We find ourselves in front of a large mansion that is own none other than the Yk corporation and home of InGyi.

**WHACK**

Inside and mansion where the gym room is located we find InGyi punching and kicking the punching bag trying to relief some frustration with Moon Lee watching her.

"Hey, what's the matter? Say something! Use words!" Moon Lee lazily asks, while InGyi continue destroying the punching bag. "You can't just call someone out in the middle of the night and stay silent-Hey are you even listening!"

"Huff, huff" was the only thing that came from InGyi mouth, while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh I get it!" Moon Lee smirk. "You're worried that I'm handle your ass in the Wild's League, right? How did you know I was training in secret miss rich girl~"

InGyi didn't say anything, she was to busy catching her breath.

"It's fine, geez! I'll go easy on you. You got the winner seat as well, so you don't have to worry about it~"

InGyi didn't say anything for a while until "I just slap him didn't I?" she asks softly getting Moon Lee to look at her surprise.

"What? Uh, yeah you did" Moon said awkwardly, she still remember the handprint on Naruto face. InGyi face turn into a deep frown. She walks over to her duffle bag and pick up the green crystal necklace Naruto gave her years ago.

"I was so angry that I didn't think straight back then. But yet when I saw him my anger left for a moment but I remember how he didn't keep contact or never try to visit me. I got angry again and slap him without a second thought." She explain holding the crystal to her heart. "Now he probarbly hate me..."

"PWHAHAHAHARG, you're so cute~! That really bother you that much." Moon Lee laugh while holding her gut. Soon her laughter died down and her face turn serious. "You weren't wrong when you slap him, he deserved it after all. But you shouldn't act all mushy with him yet!" Moon Lee lecture getting InGyi to look at her surprise.

"What do you mean."

"I mean he will think your soft acting all soft and what not, he probably think your easy like a lost dog who always follow him around!" Moon Lee explain putting on a pair of glasses out of nowhere.

"Naruto isn't like that, he's nice, gently and caring!" InGyi defend her crush, she was getting angry how her best friend would say that to her childhood crush like that.

Moon Lee didn't notice the angry InGyi or is ignoring it. "But that's was seven years ago. People change in those seven years Queen." She state, getting InGyi to look at her with a surprise look.

"But...but not Naruto, I know he still the same. He's not that kind of person." InGyi denied, she refuse to believe that. Moon Lee hop up into the ring and gave InGyi a pat on the shoulder.

"It's hard to take in I know, but I'm not telling to stop liking him, but we need to approach this in a different angle." Moon Lee said sagely.

"Then how should we approach this?"

"Easy, all you have to do is make him come to you and beg you for forgiveness. But, you can't forgive him yet you have to play it out to see if he worth it!" Moon Lee said, holding both of InGyi shoulder.

"I-I give it a try." InGyi said with determined in her eyes, if its to see if her Naruto back then is the same Naruto now she would try anything to make sure he stay the same Naruto she knew.

"Good!...Man that guy was hot though, you could see the structure of his body through his uniform. ehehehe I wanna touch-ACK" Moon Lee was pull out of her blabbering by a boxing glove hitting her in the face courtesy of InGyi.

"Let's have a match!" InGyi said getting Moon Lee to smirk.

"Somebody got jealous huh? Fine~I get the feeling, but I won't go easy now~"

"Let's go for it then~!"

**Ding-**

**WHACK**

**X-Naruto**

Konoha Corporation Hotel also known as **"Hokage Tower" **is one of the tallest building in the city with over seventy floors. And currently staying on the last and the beak of the hotel was Naruto Seung Uzumaki.

"Ah! it's still sting nee-chan." Naruto whine, Shizune just shook her head and apply some cream on his bruise cheek.

"Then don't get slap in your cheek then, Naruto-kun" Shizune muse. After hearing the story as to why her little brother receive the bruise, Shizune can't help but giggle. She already knew he would get physical hurt from InGyi when he see her but she was surprise he only got a slap on a cheek. She was expecting a punch kick to the groan even. But the slap was pretty hard if it can leave a bruise behind since Naruto has hard skin. "Beside you deserve it."

"I know, I know nee-chan. I should of call her or even visit her these past seven years but I was too busy. How can I make it up to her?" Naruto sigh, scratching his hair in confusion. He can never understand girls.

"Well, most girls would want you to beg for forgiveness and they will forgive you, but InGyi would probably punch you everytime you talk to her. So I say give her some space and talk to her when she finally calm down. But still stay by her side though. It will tell her that you're here with her, and she probably forgive you."

"Probably?" Naruto asks

"Well, InGyi has change over the seven years, Naruto-kun she isnt the same sweet and shy girl you once knew by then. You should know Naruto-kun since you watch every fight she fought in." Shizune said.

Naruto nod his head. He has to admit InGyi has change over the years. The once shy and sweet girl, was now replace by a cold, little emotion women. It break his heart to see her like that and not talking to her. But if he could make his way to her heart again then maybe that sweet girl is still in there.

"I guess your right nee-chan. We'll see what happen in the future." Naruto said getting Shizune to smile a bit. Naruto then look over a folder that he got from the intelligence department. Opening it up his eyes narrow when he read through it.

A international terrorist organization, who's targeting martial fighters across the world.

The **Akatsuki**

**Chapter End~**

**AN:"HAPPY THANKSGIVING" Hey everyone hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's short but I want your guys opinion!**

**Should I give Naruto a harem? or only pair him with InGyi? What you guys think please write it in the review and I see which one got the most vote.**

**Also do you guys want a 2k-4k word chapter every week or 7k-up everyone month? What you guys think?**

**Please review my story to support it please?**

**Well I'm out I got Thanksgiving dinner to attend**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
